MovED Away
by Spice of Life
Summary: NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED. I wrote this when I was 13 and had no grasp of writing properly.
1. Default Chapter

My second Fan-fic! Whoo! Well, not my second Ed, Edd, n Eddy fic, my other one is Time Squad. I love replies, so make sure you reply when you are done! I found my evil hamster's now, they will suck out the liquids in your toes! By the way, I do no own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I really wish I did though. What I wouldn't do to own that lovable oath, Ed. I suppose the world isn't ready to take on two of him though, because call me Edwina (Well, not really...), I'm just as clueless as him. It is said that I am not the brightest crayon in the box. I suppose this might be because I ate a blue crayon when I was little before...what can I say, I was young and blonde. Now...I'm just...a teenager and blonde XD, BUT, as to not distract myself, because I have the attention spane of a piece of moldy green cheese...what was I talking about? OH YES! I do not own Ed, Edd. n Eddy, so please do not sue me. Hey, wow! That's my aunts name! *Goes on rambling about how ironic and coincidential that is until she is impaled on the head with a refridgerator*  
  
A/N: Oh my god, this had better work this time! There must be something wrong with the program or something...I don't get it. Oh well, I will make another attempt at posting this story, which will hopefully work this time!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Boswich is my bear!"  
  
"Ed, shut up."  
  
"Why Eddy, your hand feels like Skippy the Wet Whale after he's bathed in a ranch dressing, Industrial size."  
  
"Ed, that is not my hand. It is not any part of my body. If, when I turn the lights on, your hands are connected to mine, you will be shoved into a blender, whipped, and sold as a smoothie in Wal-Mart."  
  
"Less than 100 calories, I hope."  
  
"Double-Dee, would YOU like to join Ed in the Blender? I'm sure Lumpy could use the company."  
  
"Am I part of a nutritional breakfast?"  
  
"Shut up Ed, and look for the light switch."  
  
"What does one look like Eddy?"  
  
"ED--"  
  
"Lightswitch has been found, Eddy." Double-Dee said, flipping the switch as his room filled with light.  
  
"Help! My sailor has been obituated!" Ed yelled, running into through the door, and down the hall.  
  
"Ed! Look what you've done to my door! Ed, you better get back here right now Mister!" Double-Dee shouted down the hall. A rather loud crashing noise was heard, and then Ed yelling, "Oops...uh, It wasn't me!"  
  
"Ed? What have you done this time? Oh, If you've touched anything in my mother and father's room, I will be so peeved!" Double-Dee freted, marching down the hall, but shielding his eyes so he didn't have to look at the damage Ed had done.  
  
"Wow Double-Dee, what does this thing do?" Ed asked, his one foot poking out from the sink drain, and his other leg stuffed into a pipe in the cabinet under the sink. He was holding up an electric toothbrush, labled, "Eddward". He was pressing the button and watching it whirl around with such amazment, that Edd and Eddy couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"Oh! Oh, I know what it is! It is the utensil that is used to suck the juices out of the Banana Men's peels after they devoured the world with their large intestinal systems in 'I was A Banana Man from the Planet Uranium'!" Ed declared proudly, as Eddy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ed, you watch to much T.V." Eddy said, as he tried to remove Ed's foot from the drain.  
  
"May I suggest using lubricant to remove Ed's foot from the sink?" Edd asked, reaching into the cabinet where Ed was stuck and getting some hand soap, "This should work nicely."  
  
"It is eating my foot! Get it off Double-Dee!" Ed yelled, just realizing where his foot was.  
  
"Well--" Double-Dee grunted, trying to apply the soap, but to no avail, "IF you would stop moving, Ed, I might be able to properly--grunt--apply the-- grunt--lubricant, and you would simply--" Edd pushed Ed's foot down the sink, "Slip right out." He said, grinning.  
  
"I am Free!" Ed shouted gleefully, running through the bathroom door.  
  
"Ed! Must you keep doing that to my doors?!"  
  
___________________________________________. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I figured out the problem, it was the tab button I think. That Evil, Evil button. Well, tab shall be avoided from now on XD Remember to review, be happy, review :)  
  
The plot of the story will gradually develope, so don't worry. Some of the chapters may include songs, most of which are written by me. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Fluffy little bunnies, bouncing in a row. How many times can they--ED! YOU'RE IN MY WAY! I'M TELLING MOOOOM!" Sarah yelled, dropping the jump rope that she had been using, causing Jimmy to fall down tangled in the rope.  
  
"Oh no, lovable baby sister, don't tell mom! Here!" Ed pleaded, handing her the intwined Jimmy.  
  
"Oh the inhumanity" Jimmy cried weakley as Sarah de-twisted the ropes.  
  
"Ed! You get back to my house before my parents get home , and fix my doors!" Edd yelled, panting from running all the way to the street.  
  
"But I do not know the ways of the doors!" Ed protested.  
  
"You better do what he says Lumpy, before he get's 'angry' " Eddy taunted, quoting the last word.  
  
"I am very capable of getting angry, Eddy, and I'm quite sure you would not like to see me at my worst. Which, I will be at if Ed does not fix my doors before my parents find o--"  
  
"EDDWARD!" A voice rang out through the cul-de-sac.  
  
"Oh no! They've found it! Ooh, every ounce of my skin is screaming "Eddward, you idiot! You didn't fix the doors!" Double-Dee yelled, dropping to his knees and waving his arms dramatically.  
  
"EDDWARD! GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"  
  
"Well, I will see you gentleman-and I use that term lightly-In 5 to 10 years." Edd said, running to his house, dreading that "Talk" he would be having with his parents... 


End file.
